Emerald (THG)
Emerald is a Homeworld Gem under White Diamond. She is Morganite's partner and best friend. She is owned by Katrinasis Appearance Emerald is a short, lean gem with pale green skin and dark green hair and eyes. Her hair is messy and unkempt, and is pulled up into a high ponytail. She wears a knee-length white dress with poofy sleves and a green trim. There is a large diamond on the right side of her dress, and two half-diamond trims on her sleeves. Her shoes are simple green flats. Personality Emerald is a bubbly, playful, happy-go-lucky gem. Due to being a relatively young gem, she is rather naive. She is trusting to the point of gullibility, usually believing whatever she is told without a second thought. Despite not able to sense when others are lying, she is, unknowingly, a rather good liar herself. Emerald is devoted to Morganite, and has a tendency to base her decisions on what would make her the happiest. Easily distracted and adventurous, Emerald often tends to blows things out of proportion and is somewhat dramatic. History Created during Era 2, Emerald was part of an experimental vein of of gems created on the planet Sigma 9. Shortly after her creation, she was sent to accompany Morganite on all future missions aboard the Starshuttle Alpha as her "companion." Infectious Garden On the way to inspect a Kindergarten with Morganite, Emerald is subjected to a strange trance. After Morganite snaps her back to reality and the two head to the Kindergarten, Emerald remarks that she had never been to one before. A Quartz soldier calls them over to inspect an Injector, which appears to be defective. While there, the Injector bursts and causes a monster to form from the scattered gem-creating material. After being thrown by a Citrine, Emerald is able to destroy the monster by plunging her drill into its core. Realizing her victory, she excitedly celebrates. Ruby Crew Emerald is very off put by the ship's sudden loss of power, as the "comforting hum" of the ship's engines had vanished. Cutting Morganite off before she can ask her what is wrong, Emerald suggests she talks to the Rubies to figure out what is wrong with the ship. Morganite reluctantly agrees. Emerald then heads to the Ruby Control Center, opening the door by somehow generating a small amount of electricity. The Rubies happily greet her, and Star Ruby explains that the ship will eventually turn back on- all they can do is wait. They decide to tell stories to pass the time, and Emerald eventually asks if the Rubies have ever thought about running away. She then mentions how cold it is, before the sudden return of the comforting hum and a feeling of warmth. Emerald claims that something must have reactivated, and leaves before Star Ruby could ask her how that is possible. Abilities As Emerald is an Era 2 gem, she lacks a few standard gem abilities such as shapeshifting. She is also physically weaker than most gems. Her weapon is a drill. Flyrokinesis Emerald has the ability to generate green force fields from her gem. The size of these force fields vary. Small force fields are less effective but easier to maintain, while larger force fields are more protective but harder to sustain. Electrokinesis Emerald possess some form of electrokinesis, shown when she sends a surge of electricity through a door to open it in Ruby Crew. Relationships Homeworld Emerald very loyal to her Homeworld, partially due to her gullible nature. The only gem she values more than Morganite is White Diamond herself. Morganite Emerald is dedicated to Morganite. She admires and somewhat glorifies her, believing her to be the "coolest gem this side of the star system." The Ruby Crew Emerald appears to have a good relationship with the Ruby crew, as they excitedly greet her when she enters their control center. Quotes Gemology * Emerald is the birthstone of May. * Emerald is the stone of the goddess Venus. This has resulted in the gem being associated with love and passion. * As high quality Emeralds are exceptionally rare, lab created Emeralds are sometimes used as an alternative. * Emerald is said to bring good fortune, bliss, and youth. Gemstone Category:A to Z Category:Katrinasis’s OCs Category:Homeworld Gems Category:White Diamond Gems Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:The Homeworld Gems Canon Category:Emerald Category:Gems